


The Day

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Wedding bells! Its wedding time for the trio





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Holy fucking shit. Oh my fucking god.” 

Gavin is fanning himself and is on his second glass of whiskey. Hank rolled his eye at Gavin’s nerves. “Calm the fuck down, kiddo. You’re going to be fine.” “But what if we’re going too fast? What if I fucked up? Is divorce a thing in a polyamory relationship? Fuck Hank! Am I good enough for them?” Gavin’s pacing is giving Hank a headache. He stood infront of Gavin and firmly grasp his shoulder, “Look at me in the eye. Do you love them?” “Do you want to be with them for the rest of your life?” Gavin nods mutely at both his questions. “Then take a fucking deep breath and stop drinking. You’re going to be a husband not a father.” At the mention of father, Gavin panics again, “What if they want to adopt a kid? Would I be a good dad? Oh my fucking god Hank.” Hank groans aloud at his soon to be son-in-law. Why am I stuck with this motherfucker.

“Nines! Stop messing up your hair!” Connor fusses around Nines who is sitting still infront of a mirror, looking bored as hell while Connor tries to make his brother look good. “Con. It’s my wedding. I can have my hair in anyway I want.” Connor pause and looked offended. “How dare you brother! It is my duty to make you look like a king, not a knight!.” Nines frowned at Connor’s reflection at the mirror and sighed, “I give up. Do whatever you want as long as Gavin and (y/n) gets turned on looking at me.” he chuckles and Connor rolled his eye with a smile on his face. “Can’t believe you’re getting married.” Nines looked up from his face to Connor’s, letting rare genuine smile slip, “Doesn’t mean I’ll stop bullying you, little brother.” They both smiled at each other and reminiscing their childhood.

Kara had you trapped in the room for 3hours straight. “Don’t move (y/n). We’re almost done!” Alice is making flower crown for her parents, while both of them had fussed over you. “Should we keep the hair like that or the other style is nicer?” Kara asked her husband. “I think, sweetheart, (y/n) looks amazing as it is.” Kara bit her lip and looked thoughtful for awhile. “What do you think, (y/n)?” “I think I look fantastic, Kara. I mean after the countless hair style you did on me, I think this suites me better.” you smiled at her from the mirror and she smiled back, leaning slightly against Luther. Luther smiled at you and put a hand on your shoulder, squeezing slightly, “You know you’re like a family to us. We’re just very excited for your big day!” Kara put her hand on your other shoulder and kissed your temple, “We’re so very excited for you!” Alice, who had finished the flower crowns, passed it to her mother and smiled joyfully, “You look amazing, (y/n)! I can’t wait to get married too!” Both Luther and Kara looked shocked for awhile before chuckling at their daughter’s antics.

Nines is up at the altar, with a priest, whose name Nines had forgotten, “Are you nervous, young man?” the priest asked, Nines fidget for abit with the flowers on his coat. “No. I just can’t wait to be officially married.” He smirked and smoothed out his coat jacket and hooks his thumbs on his suspenders. The theme for their wedding was rustic vintage, Nines had wore a black suspenders with a coat jacket and flowers pinned to the collar of his coat jacket. A simple theme for a spring wedding. Nines tries calm and relaxed but the minute the music starts, his heart beats jump and he prayed to every god he knows he doesn’t fuck up his special day.

Gavin is the first one to go first, he is such a nervous wreck he kept on asking Alice if his bowtie looks right or is his hair a mess, Alice giggled at him “You look fine, Gavin! Don’t worry! Big brother Nines and (y/n) will love you!” Gavin is unconvinced by her comment but he took a deep breath and hope to god he doesn’t fall down on the isle. Gavin wore a burgundy suit with red bowtie. He too, had flowers pinned to his jacket coat. Finally feeling like he calmed down, the music started and he had the expression of a raccoon being caught. Alice held his hands and he calmed down significantly.

The music is playing, everyone is standing and watching the scene unfold, Gavin who tried to walk as normal as possible with Alice throwing flowers and rice in front of Gavin. Nines was awestruck by how good Gavin looked like in burgundy. Gavin momentarily forgot how to walk when he saw Nines. Good god that man looks good. Everyone knows they were eye fucking each other until Hank cleared his throat. He rolled his eye at his eldest son who ignored his warning.

Finally it was your turn to walk down the isle. Your hands shake and your knees are trembling. Good god you wish your parents are here. But they’re very against polyamory relationship so here you are, getting married with two men. Alice made you a brown vest to go with your plain with shirt. It’s a very simple design but you love it anyway. And of course, like the both of your soon to be husbands, you have flowers pinned to the collar of your vest. But unlike the both of them, you have a flower crown made by Alice.

By the time you walked down the isle, you thought you might fall and break your legs when you see them. How dare they look hot, you thought. Before you saw them, your face was in an awkward shape that kind of looks like a smile. But now you have seen their faces waiting for you at the isle, your face breaks into a genuine wide smile and you feel like running towards them. Once you’ve reached the altar, all three of you smiled so wide it physically hurts your cheeks. “God you guys look hot!” “No, you guys look hot as fuck.” “Damn, if it weren’t for the fact that we’re in an official ceremony, I’d fu-” the priest cleared his throat to stop your conversation right there. All three of your faces turned red and Connor tried his best to hold his laughter in.

“I believe you have prepared you vows?” the priest asked as the three of you turned to each other and smiled. Nines went first, “Up until today, I didn’t know I was going to be anyone’s lovers as I am, as quoted by my brother, ‘Cold heart bitch’. But instead I found two people who forcefully broke my well built walls and made a home in my heart. I love you, Gavin, (y/n), both of you are my favorite people.” Hank swore not to cry but Nines could see him dabbing his eyes with his napkin from the corner of his eyes.

Gavin scrunched up his face to hold back his tears as he said his vows, “I hate how much I depend on the both of you now. You two deserve more than me, but I love you guys too much. Richard, (y/n),both of you are perfect for me.” Nines smiled so much it scares half of the audience who rarely see him let out a genuine wide smile. You, however, had tears streaming down your face and automatically both of them held on to your hands. “I-I’m sorry. I just, love you both so much. If there is a life and death situation where I had to choose between memes and you two, I’d choose the both of you. And there’s a bomb at this wedding, it’s both of your butts. Your butts are the bomb.” you smiled a watery smile, and the both of them couldn’t help but laughed.

The priest smiled at the three of you holding on to each other like your lives depends on it, “May I have the rings please?” the three of you turned to look at Sumo carrying the ring on his head. Connor, with his camera, snapping every movement that Sumo makes and cooed at him, “Such a good boy, Sumo!” Hank rolled his eyes at Connor’s antics before reminding him that he’s supposed to be taking pictures of the marriage not the dog. The priest blessed the rings and the three of you put on the rings for each other. “I now pronounce you, married! You may now kiss each other.” The three of you mushed each other’s faces and hugged each other tightly. “I love you guys so much” “You guys belong to me now” “Its official! We’re official!!”

The three of you had the first dance as married spouses. Laughing and trying your best to not step on each other’s foot. Connor took so many good photos of the three of you, he had one where you were all laughing at what Nines had said, you holding Nines’s hand, Nines had his arms around Gavin’s shoulder, leaning his forehead against his temple and Gavin had his arms around your waist. That picture had become Gavin’s favorite picture of the three of you and he had it in his wallet all the time.

“So like whose last name do we take?” you asked, as the three of you sat at the table, already tired from laughing, chatting and dancing all night. You had your head against Gavin’s shoulder while Nines lied down between both of you. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t we play rock paper scissors on this?” 

“Ehh why not.” 

“Rock papers scissors, shoot!”

“Goddamnit Gavin! Now we’re all Reeds!” 

Gavin laughed in triumph, you and Nines smiled at both of your stupid husband.

“Well I guess you can say, you reed what you sow. Ayyyyyyyyy”

“I want a divorce.”

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo”


End file.
